mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
O Ilusionista
O Ilusionista (The Illusionist) is a veteran Brazilian M.U.G.E.N author, the founder of the Brazil Mugen Team and has been active since the time of DOS M.U.G.E.N, well before the creation of Fighter Factory (a program he helped to create, being an official beta tester). He started M.U.G.E.N back in December 1999 and is one of the oldest M.U.G.E.N creators who is still active. During his early years as a creator, O Ilusionista was well known for starting arguments with others on whatever displeased him, which resulted in fights between him and other creators. He has since settled down and made peace with most of his former disaffects. O Ilusionista is mostly a coder, with his characters often featuring his own personal touch as a result of him having no set standard for his characters. He is known for doing unconventional characters and boss characters that are sometimes cheap and often come with a very aggressive A.I. Creations 'Characters' *Alsion III *Dao Long EX *Bob Wilson *Falcon Ex *MB-02 (with SodonHID) *Pocket O Ilusionista *Saizo Hattori *Bob Wilson Ex *Shin Kazuma *MB-02 (with Ethan Lives) *Mexican Typhoon *Red Cyclone *Anita *Classic Captain Commando *Black Cat *Wadafak *Elecman-o (with Laspacho, Akito-Sama, and Slowcar48) *Shadowman CFAS (with Gate) *Pocket M.Bison *Pocket Alfred Airhawk *Pocket Hulk *Pocket Reayon *Pocket Classic Mega Man *Pocket Dracula *Pocket Meka Dragon *Pocket Krang *Pocket Bonus Forklift *Box Boxer *Golem *Mega Man *Mr. Frosty *Tedhaun *Ivan Ooze *Giant Spiders *Goliath *Summon Demon *Richter Belmont *Giru *Aggar *Fire Demon *Minotaur *Succubus *Violator *Bomb Man *Elec Man *Mega Man X *Lava Boss *Robot Guard *Famardy *Saline Slimer *Gi-Le-Farg *Mindless One *Bullseye *Ice Sculpture *The Spider *Yellow Devil *Burst Man *Death *Dr. Fate *Meka Dragon *Evil Oak *Metall Daddy *Death *Top Man *MB-01 *Vegatron *Killer Croc *Woody Woodpecker *Roll *Snake Man *Fire Man *Top Man *Hyper Storm H *Celesteela (with CSAvion78, thebestmlTBM, WiCloud, and Aequals1) *Enker *Metal Man *Maestro (with All-Star Platinum) 'Stages' *Frozen Shrine *White Lotus Temple *Sub Zero’s Cave *Favela *Gaulong’s Stage *Red Gate *Crazy Elevator *New Ryu’s BG *Egypt *Italia *Warrior’s Shrine *Training down on the river *Urien *Twelve *Ryu at Night *Necro *Ken *Gouki *Elena *Irriana’s stage *Diokle’s Stage *Red Cyclone’s BG *Zinsuke’s BG *Golden Axe 2 *Slums *KOF Arabia *Astyanax Tower *Double Dragon *Desert *Jungle *Oriental *Tomahawk Man stage *Forbidden City *Strongest under Heaven *Night at Symphony City *King of Dragons *Luise Meyrink stage *Bullseye’s Stage *Dead End *Ranma *A Night at the Fairgrounds (Harley Quinn) *Gotham City Railways (Clayface) *Kent Family Farmstead (Superman) *Silent Hill Room *Inside the Matrix *The Portal Revisited *Abandon all hope *Khan’s Fortress *Dark Catacomb *Desert Ruins *Blood Pond *The Courtyard *Kombat Tomb *Western Journey at night *Tower of Pride *Yokumin *Pier *Dead Pool *The Dark Gathering *Zenon’s Palace *Overlord’s Castle *Dragon Gate *VTR *Castlevania: Dracula X *Altered Beast *Alisia Dragoon *Violator Stage *Tiger Road *Magic Sword *Phantasy Star IV The end of the Millenium *Blood Pond Park *Mermaid Lake *Moonlight Sonata *Snow Course *Northern Barramundi *Bullseye Stage Remix *Naruto: Valley of the End *Knights of Banner *Final stage *Illusion Palace *Utopia *First stage *Lobo *Bob Paige Office *Ocean Base Hangar *Rain Temple *MB-01 stage *Reality Barrier *KOF EX2 LAST BOSS *BEDEVILLED TEMPLE *!ILU_SHINNOKS_SPIRE *Underground Refinery - Hyper Storm H *Star Wars - Darth Vader *Shadow Man stage 'Full games' *Spec-Ops *Pocket Dimensional Clash *Kirby the Dream Battle *Megaman Powered Up REMIX *Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem *Megaman: Bit of Destiny *Battle Stormer Classics Trivia *O Ilusionista was a moderator, and later administrator, of the MugenBR forum between 2002-2011. **He helped to make MugenBR the largest and most comprehensive Portuguese M.U.G.E.N forum. **Although his name was, for years, a synonym of "MugenBR", the forum was founded by DeleteBR; at the time, some people believed he and DeleteBR were the same person, which was not true. **Due to disagreements between the management team and the founder, he and virtually the entire administration and moderation team left the forum. *O Ilusionista participated in the creation of Paletero, ZCharCAD, Stage Factory and Fighter Factory (Classic, Ultimate and 3) as a contributor and beta tester. In the case of Fighter Factory, he was the primary beta tester and suggested several features that were later implemented. External links *YouTube channel Category:Creators Category:Infinity Mugen Team Users Category:YouTubers